Someday You Will Be Loved
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: House looked into her tear filled eyes that begged for love.“No”, he said simply. With that Cameron’s heart broke neatly in two. Cameron's looking for love, will House let her find it in him? And will fate give them the time for him to admit his feeling?
1. Not Your Prince Charming

**Just something small I had to write after I fell in love with a new song.**

**I don't own House M.D nor the beautiful song Someday You Will Be Loved by Death Cab For Cutie.**

**---**

**Someday You Will Be Loved-**

**---**

'You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love. You need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why your going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am, is what you need. I'm damaged.'

Cameron smiled gently at House's ramblings.

"Right. If that's what you want to think", she told him.

House sighed, "You see the world as one big fairy tale and the sooner you realise everything doesn't have a happily ever after the better".

Cameron continued to smile, and this began to frustrate House.

"Look", he leaned forward, "I'm not your Prince Charming"

Cameron just smiled wistfully, "You don't know that".

House nodded, "Oh, but I do".

"See the cane?", he waved his third leg in the air, "It comes with the bum leg. Makes getting on and off my noble stead impossible".

Cameron laughed, "You still manage to ride your motor bike"

House shrugged, "It's a metaphor".

Cameron shook her head, "How do you know you don't like me if you won't let yourself?"

"I just do", House retaliated.

"But you might love me", Cameron contradicted.

"Cameron, someday you will be loved", House told her apathetically, "But that day is not today".

Cameron shrugged, "You don't know that. Just let yourself".

House shook his head, "No. cause you would fall even more in love with me and I still wouldn't love you".

"You can't stop yourself from falling in love", Cameron protested.

"You can't force yourself either", House told her quietly.

Cameron sobered at his words.

They sat in silence for a few moments, fiddling with napkins and sipping their drinks.

After a while Cameron broke the solitude.

"Could you try?"

House looked up at her tear filled words which begged for love.

Looking into her eyes he peered into her soul.

"No", he said simply.

Cameron's heart broke neatly in two.

"Why not?", she whispered

"Because", House said almost sympathetically, "I'm not him. I'm not your 'one' ".

Cameron shook her head and let a few tears trickle down her cheeks, "You don't know that. You don't! you won't let yourself find out!".

It was House's turn to be calm and smile wistfully, "Trust me, Cameron. One day you'll find someone who will love you as much as you deserve but I can't give you that".

Cameron nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Right", she said stiffly.

They sat awkwardly through dinner and Cameron sat silently in the car as House drove her home.

As they reached her apartment, Cameron opened the door before the car even stopped.

"Cameron".

She turned to look at him.

"Will you be in to work tomorrow?", House asked.

Cameron nodded, "Of course".

House nodded in return, "OK. By the way I really am sorry".

Looking into his eyes she peered into his soul.

He was telling the truth.

He was sorry he couldn't love her but he wouldn't regret it.

Cameron fell asleep that night singing a song over and over in her mind.

As she slept she dreamt she was sitting on a huge double bed with her heart broken in two in her hands.

As the tears that fell from her eyes burned her heart that she held in her hands she sewed it together again.

Once it was done she wiped away her tears and waited for the next time it needed fixing.

Waiting for the next time House would break it.

--

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
Cause each broken heart will eventually mend  
As the blood runs red down the needle and thread  
Someday you will be loved_

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep  
And every time tears roll down your cheeks  
But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet  
Someday you will be loved_

---

**FINISHED**

**R&R**


	2. Fate

-1**I decided to continue this story for a bit because I came up with a good line and I couldn't put it n any other fic. It's the thing about her boyfriend and the mutual break up.**

**---**

**Chapter 2 - Fate.**

**--**

As soon as House entered the dark musty bar he was overcome by the smell.

Coughing lightly he made his way to the bar. Seeing a familiar woman he debated with himself wether to go sit next to her.

He lost and wandered over to sit next to her.

"Hey", he said gruffly, signalling for the bar tender.

"Hey", Cameron wearily.

"Rough day?", he asked, empathetically.

"Yeah, sure", she replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Loud giggling caught their attention and they both glanced towards a booth where a couple were all over each other.

Cameron and House glanced at each other before looking away from the spectacle.

The bar tender walked over and plonked a beer in front of House and two double vodkas in front of Cameron.

Both the men watched as she picked up one of her glasses and downed the alcohol in one gulp.

"Wow", House raised an eye brow, impressed, "Worst then a rough day".

Loud giggling came again from the young couple sitting at the booth.

House sighed, turning to the bar tender, "Can you do anything to shut them up?".

The bar tender shrugged, "You know young love. It can't be told no. plus she'd the boss's kid".

He walked away, leaving them alone.

They sat in silence, enjoying the serenity for a few moments before Cameron interrupted, "I thought I was in love once".

House glanced over at her, "Thought?", he asked.

She nodded, "I was so happy. I thought god himself had reached down and blessed me".

She lapsed into silence, leaving House's curiosity unsatisfied.

"And?", he pestered.

"I didn't work out", she said flatly, "He tried to kill me".

She picked up her second double vodka, bringing it to her lips.

Seconds before drinking she laughed cruelly, "Guess you could say the break up was mutual".

House sat in shock, then laughed, "Good one"

Cameron put her glass down and turned to him, "You don't believe me?"

House frowned, "I thought you were joking!"

Cameron shook her head and House saw sadness creep into her eyes were bitterness had been moments before.

"I wish I was", she whispered.

House sobered, "Who was he?".

Cameron shook her head, "Just some guy. I met him at college and I thought he was everything".

She signalled to the bar tender for another drink.

"Everything was perfect, for a while. Then he started getting over protective, then I couldn't do anything without him knowing."

Cameron sighed, "Then the abuse started".

House nodded, not making a sound. He waited patiently for a few moments but not another word past Cameron's lips.

"Remember what I said to you the other night?" House spoke slowly and certainly.

Cameron glanced up and nodded gradually.

"Someday you'll forget about looking for it and then all of a sudden there it is".

Cameron looked confused, "There what is?"

House took a sip of his beer, "Love"

She sighed and shook her head, "I don't want anything to do with love".

"Thought you wanted that from me last night", House joked.

Cameron was quick with her retaliation, "Thought that was just need".

House smirked, "Touché".

Raising her cup in a salute, Cameron smiled slightly.

"Seriously", House continued, "You will find love".

"Just not in you?", Cameron asked jokingly.

House smiled wistfully, "No, not in me".

Cameron finished her drink and slammed the cup down on the table.

Grabbing her bag she tossed a couple of twenties on the bar and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?", House asked.

Cameron turned and grinned cheekily, "I'm going to find love".

House smiled to himself as he watched her retreating figure.

House laughed and turned back to the bar, he sighed.

He hoped she didn't find love.

Not now not ever. Because no matter how convincing he was he knew you only had one chance at love and he saw that in Cameron.

He just needed time, and hoped fate would grant him that.

--

**Possible TBC**

**R&R**


End file.
